ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core will support the general objectives of the Breast Pre-Cancer Atlas, which are to 1) develop a findable, accessible, interoperable, and reusable platform for organizing and sharing three- dimensional, multi-modal breast pre-cancer data derived that facilitates the discovery of both the natural history of the pre-cancer and predictors of progression to life-threatening cancers, and 2) populate that platform with data from both retrospective and longitudinal cohorts of patients with DCIS and demonstrate its use to construct an atlas to test novel predictors of progression. To do this, the Administrative Core will facilitate administrative management of the Breast Pre-Cancer Atlas, cultivate collaboration and communication within the Atlas as well as with other HTAN Pre-Cancer Centers, ensure fiscal and regulatory compliance, and provide consistent evaluation and monitoring to ensure effective progress of the program. The Specific Aims of this Core will be: 1) To provide organizational, administrative, and scientific leadership by having mPIs with complementing skill sets to provide credible examples of research success, demonstrate respect and concern for all team members, build team identity, culture, and coherence, cultivate expectations of innovation and excellence, leverage institutional as well as extramural resources, provide constructive feedback and conflict resolution, and model ethical behavior; 2) To provide administrative management by overseeing distribution of funds to and accounting for all expenditures in the Center, including Research Units, and provide clerical support. It will also coordinate with other PCA and HTA Research Centers to implement compliance with NIH policies, oversee quality control and product release, and ensure fiscal and regulatory compliance; 3) To promote integration within the Breast Pre- Cancer Atlas Center and across the Institutional PCA and HTA Research Centers by leveraging institutional support and working closely with the infrastructure of the affiliated NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Centers to ensure that resources and infrastructure are optimally utilized, economies of scale are realized, and overlaps eliminated. The Administrative Core also will help to plan and coordinate HTAN meetings and teleconferences; 4) To develop capabilities and oversee data operations by confirming data sharing and defining and developing best practices for data operations in collaboration with the Data Analysis Unit to ensure that reliable and valid data are generated, managed, and analyzed in a way that ensures data integrity and reproducibility of research findings; 5) To evaluate and report research progress and to ensure bidirectional exchange of research findings between the Breast Pre-Cancer Atlas Center and other PCA and HTAN Centers.